


Trevor's Story

by MarkF



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkF/pseuds/MarkF
Summary: When 17-year-old Trevor finds out that his boyfriend has shagged Trevor's younger brother, the two break up.  Little does Trevor realize that another adventure is about to begin for him and his brother...





	

In the early 21st century, the United States struck several Middle Eastern countries it believed were harboring both terrorists and weapons of mass destruction. When no such weapons were readily found, critics of those wars accused the U.S. of invading under false pretenses. But it turned out that those nations did indeed have WMD - the U.S. had unknowingly struck much earlier in the development of those weapons than had originally been believed, and much of the evidence had been destroyed in the initial military assault. Unfortunately, certain chemical and biological material that was being developed hadn't been destroyed completely, but was released into the atmosphere.

While most of what was released was incomplete and quite harmless, a few viruses did have noticeable effects on humanity. While results were varied, one of the most interesting effects was that certain human males born after that time developed the ability to become pregnant and give birth to the baby. They developed small uteruses and ovaries, and the penis became much more elastic to accommodate having a baby go through it. A male pregnancy occurred naturally as a result of homosexual sex, more specifically though being on the receiving end of anal intercourse. Sperm would be able to get through a small area in the large intestine that would only react to the presence of semen, and would only allow sperm through.

Like with pregnant females, the male body stopped producing the hormones (including both sperm specifically and semen in general) that allowed a male to procreate while pregnant; a pregnant male would also not get an erection during the pregnancy and for a short time after giving birth.

The gestation time with pregnant males was 6 months, unlike the 9 month period for females, and the fetuses born by males were smaller (to accommodate the birth via the penis), yet their internal organs were as fully developed as a "normal" 9 month old fetus born by a woman.

Affected males didn't permanently loose their ability to become fathers, and couldn't breastfeed children. Not all males got the gene that allowed a male to become pregnant; estimates on the amount of males who could become pregnant during any particular time period ranged from between 5% and 20%, depending on who you asked. Most males who became pregnant didn't even realize that they had the gene until they became pregnant, since there were no laws in place requiring males to be checked and most males never thought to voluntarily get checked prior to engaging in homosexual sex.

The scientific community eventually figured out the gist of what had happened, though they could find no way to reverse the ability, or to prevent it from being passed on to some males in future generations.

***

I stomped the snow off of my boots as I went inside. I had been outside shoveling the snow off the driveway, and the cold January morning temperature was getting to me. Shucking off my boots and coat in the utility room, I headed into the kitchen, where I noticed my brothers, Shawn (who'd just turned 13) and Alex (who'd just turned 7), sitting at the island counter.

They were basically smaller versions of myself, with the same straight dark hair that bordered on black (Shawn had his shoulder-length, while Alex and I kept ours a lot shorter) and ice blue eyes. I was already a good 6'2" tall and weighed in at almost 200 pounds, and Shawn wasn't too far behind, already coming in at a smidgen under 5'10", although he hadn't really bulked out much and so was rather on the skinny side. Alex even stood at 4'10 and weighed about right for someone his height. Since it was a Saturday, they were still in their pajamas.

"Hey, 'bout time you got up," I told them. "Could have used a hand out  
shoveling the snow."

"Sorry, Trevor," Shawn said.

I rolled my eyes. Shawn was all right for a little brother, but he could  
sure be annoying at times. I made myself some breakfast and sat down to  
eat.

Oh, Andrew came over yesterday," Shawn said. Though Andrew was a couple of years older than I was (he being 19, me just turning 17), he was still one of my best friends, to the point that we had become lovers a couple of years ago. Sure, most of our `lovemaking' was just rubbing our crotches against each other and giving each other blow jobs, but occasionally we'd nail each other in the butt, with his cock going up my butt most of those times.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" I asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, I forgot," he said. For some reason, he looked rather uncomfortable, more than I though he'd look for simply forgetting to tell me that Andrew had come over.

"What did he want?"

"Uh, he came over to see you," Shawn said, shifting a bit on his stool. "He waited for a while, but when you didn't come home he left."

I'd been over at another friend's house, helping him with some notes he'd missed in class, and hadn't gotten home until almost dinner. I rolled my eyes and muttered "Dork!" under my breath just loud enough that I hoped Shawn would hear me before I went into my bedroom and grabbed my cell phone. I called Andrew, and he answered on the second ring. We talked for a while, and he told me he'd be busy for the next few days and probably wouldn't be able to see me much during that time.

It turned out he was right. It was the following Friday before Andrew came over. We greeted each other with a kiss, and I had to lean up a bit, since Andrew was even taller than I was, at 6'5" (he probably weighed in at a good 250 pounds, a good portion of it being sheer muscle). We then headed out for a date. We had a blast, and when we went back to my home, I was glad to find no one else was home at the moment. We went into the family room and took a seat on the couch.

"I wish this could last longer," I said.

"Who said it couldn't?" he replied as he began nuzzling my neck.

"Hmmm," I said, feeling my crotch stir. "Who indeed?"

We began an uber-necking session that quickly moved to my bedroom, where we began shedding clothing. As I dropped my briefs, I admired Andrew's physique as he pulled his own briefs off. He came over and grabbed me, giving me a huge kiss, our throbbing erections pressing into each other. We tumbled onto my bed as Andrew began grinding his crotch against mine, and I moaned in pleasure.

He then got up and moved so that his crotch was over my face, while his face was over my crotch. He moved his crotch down, and I opened my mouth to let his cock slide into my mouth. I started sucking, and a few moments later I felt him take my cock into his mouth. I ran my hands through his curly blonde hair while we both sucked. Eventually, I couldn't hold back, and started blowing my load into his mouth, and he started ejaculating into my mouth moments later.

He pulled up when we finished. Since we were both still hard, he turned back around and grabbed my ankles, lifting my legs up and spreading them apart. He then began pushing his cock into my butthole. When he was all the way inside me, he released my ankles and settled down onto me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he started pumping energetically. Bam! Bam! Bam! The whole bed shook from his thrusting. We screwed for what seemed like hours before Andrew cried out and came into me. He panted for a few moments before reaching between us and grabbing my cock, playing with it. I ejaculated moments later, coating us with my semen.

We rolled onto our sides and laid there for quite a while, his cock still inside me, and talked. After a couple of hours, I felt his cock get hard again, and he pushed me onto my back and began thrusting into me. The pleasure of his cock hitting my prostate repeatedly caused me to get hard as well. On and on Andrew jabbed his cock into me as I held him. I had always enjoyed having sex with him, and this time was no exception as he continued to pound my butt with his huge, throbbing erection. It felt so good, in fact, that I soon closed my eyes and started ejaculating. When I finished, I realized that, of all the times I'd been on the receiving end of anal intercourse with Andrew, it was the first time I'd ejaculated first. Andrew continued to slam his cock into me for probably a good 5 minutes before he cried out and ejaculated into me.

"Oh, yeah," he said, panting.

"That was good," I said.

After a few moments, he said, "Trevor, you ever hear that old saying that when you have sex with someone, you not only have sex with them, but also with everyone they've ever had sex with?"

"Yeah," I said. My mind immediately started racing. I didn't know what had prompted that question, but the possibilities made a cold lump form in my stomach. "Andrew," I asked hesitantly after a moment, "have you had sex with someone else?"

I was almost afraid of what his answer would be. Sure, we'd never officially had any sort of agreement that we would be monogamous in our relationship, and I knew we'd both been virgins our first time together, but at the same time, I'd always kind of assumed that we were a couple and wouldn't go after anyone else.

"Yeah," he finally answered.

"With who?" I asked with a growing sense of dread.

After several moments, Andrew finally said, "Shawn."

"Shawn?!" I practically bellowed at him. "Andrew, my own brother?! How could you?! He's only 13!"

"I'm sorry!" Andrew said. "It was last Friday, and I was hoping for some sex. I guess I was kind of rubbing myself through my jeans, and Shawn noticed, and well, one thing led to another, and...well, we had sex."

Well, that had certainly explained why Shawn had seemed so uncomfortable Saturday morning.

"Get out," I practically snarled at Andrew, shoving him off me.

"Trevor, please," he begged. "It won't happen again! I promise!"

"Oh, you'd better believe it won't happen again, `cause you're not ever coming back here ever again!"

"Trevor, please," he begged again.

"No!" I hissed at him. "It's bad enough you cheated on me, but with my own kid brother?! Get out of here!"

"Trevor..."

"GET OUT!!!"

Andrew quickly began pulling his clothes on. "Trevor, I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you!"

"Then get out!"

He hurried out, still pulling on the last of his clothes. I heard the front door shut behind him, and I laid back down on the bed and curled up into a fetal position, still in shock. At one point I heard my parents and brothers arrive home, but I didn't go out to see them. I tried to get some sleep, but it wasn't easy, and I wound up staying up most of the night.

***

The next morning, I glanced into the bedroom Shawn and Alex shared. I noticed that Alex's bed was empty, but that Shawn was up, and pulling a shirt on.

He noticed me, and said, "Hey, what's up?"

"Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure," he said.

I went in and shut the door. Going over to his bed and sitting down, I patted at a spot next to me, and Shawn came over and sat down next to me.

I took a deep breath. "Shawn, Andrew told me what happened between you two last week."

Shawn's eyes widened, and his face turned a bright shade of red a moment later. "Oh, so you know," he mumbled, hanging his head.

"Yeah," I said. "Shawn, did he force you at all?"

"No," Shawn said. "It all just kinda happened, but he didn't force me. I've been wondering about, y'know, gay sex," and be blushed again, "for a while, and, well, Andrew seemed to willing to show me and it...just happened." A moment later, he looked up into my face. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to make it seem like I was moving in on your boyfriend or anything."

"Hey, it's all right," I said, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Anyway, Andrew isn't my boyfriend any more. We broke up last night."

"I'm sorry," Shawn said again.

"Again, it's not your fault," I told him. "I get the feeling that we probably would've broken up anyway."

***

For the next few weeks, Andrew tried to call me and sent me a few notes, but I ignored them all. He eventually seemed to get the hint, and stopped trying to contact me.

I should have felt better about that, but I didn't. A couple of months after our last sex, I started vomiting. Not just once or twice, but several times over the course of a few days. I tried to figure out if it had been something I ate, but nothing stood out, except that I'd been getting these weird food cravings lately (such as pistachio ice cream and pickles).

One Saturday morning, I had just finished breakfast when I felt nauseous again, and quickly made a beeline to the bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet when I upchucked breakfast. As I knelt there on the floor in front of the toilet, feeling a bit weak, Shawn rushed in and practically knocked me aside before he started barfing into the toilet.

"Man, not again," he moaned out when he was through. "You too?" he asked me.

I nodded, then a feeling of dread came over me. "Shawn, have you been vomiting a lot lately?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's really weird," he said. "I thought it was the nachos with pickle relish I keep eating, but now I don't know." He noticed me staring at him, and I probably didn't do a very good job of keeping the growing horror off of my face, because he started to look scared as he said, "Trevor, what's wrong?"

"Come on," I said, getting up. I took Shawn by the arm and practically dragged him into our parents' bedroom, where we found them both awake, but still in bed.

"What's up, guys?" my dad said.

"Dad, Mom, we may have a problem here..." I said, explaining about how I'd been having sex for a couple of years with Andrew. It wasn't really news to them – they admitted they'd suspected for a while. "But that's not all. You know Andrew and I broke up," and they nodded, "but I never really told you why. The reason why is that the week before the last time we had sex, Andrew also had sex with Shawn." Our parents were obviously floored by the announcement. "But that's not all," I continued. "I think Shawn and I are...both pregnant."

There were startled explanations from Shawn and our parents. "Are you sure?" Dad finally asked.

"About as sure as I can be at the moment," I said. "We've both been vomiting for several days and have had strange food cravings. I don't know about Shawn, but the last time I got any sort of...urges, if you catch my drift, was the night Andrew and I last had sex. I also don't remember having an erection since that time, and that was two months ago, which is pretty unusual for a normal 17 year old guy."

I glanced at Shawn, who turned bright red but said, "Uh, same here."

Our parents got up and got dressed. My dad took us to the hospital, where they confirmed that Shawn and I were indeed pregnant. While my dad worked with the hospital staff to go about notifying the authorities (since Shawn was 13, the fact that Andrew, at age 19, had had sex with him constituted statutory rape), Shawn and I sat on a bench in the hallway.

Shawn had started crying a bit. "Trevor, I'm scared!" he said.

"Hey, I'm scared, too," I told him, putting an arm around him.

"What will my friends think?!" Shawn said. "I don't even know if I'm gay, and I'm pregnant!"

"If they're really your friends, they'll understand," I told him. "Look, we're not sissies or anything like that. We'll get through this together, all right?"

"All right," he said.

Andrew was arrested, and acknowledged that he'd had sex with Shawn. In a plea bargain, Andrew was sentenced to 6 months in prison and 6 months probation.

Shawn and I continued to get regular examinations as our pregnancies continued. Shawn, being the skinnier of the two of us, tended to show more than I did. Since we were both healthy, and there were no problems with the fetuses that the doctors could find, the doctors said that unless something really weird and unforeseen came up (which was unlikely, in their viewpoint), they felt that the best delivery option was for us to both give birth naturally. Shawn almost fainted when he realized that this meant his baby would be coming out of his cock.

We decided to keep our babies, with our mom helping us out to raise them. School was rather weird. Typical for locations where lots of youth congregate together on a regular basis, word spread quickly about the pregnancies, and I got a lot of people who wanted to chat with me about it, and I also got a lot of stares. Shawn also had to put up with a lot at his school, since in junior high students tended to be a lot more gossipy and direct than students in high school (at least where pregnancies were concerned, since it was a lot more common to see a pregnant 11th grader than it was to see a pregnant 7th grader).

School eventually ended, and summer started. Shawn was bummed out, because he couldn't participate in many of the same activities (at least on the same level) as his friends, due to his pregnancy.

Shawn and I talked about things like names and the births, attending the birthing classes together. We decided to have each other in the delivery room when we gave birth to our respective baby. We also decided to have Alex (who was very excited about becoming an uncle) in there as well. When I expressed surprise that Shawn would want to invite Alex into the delivery room, Shawn said, "Hey, we share a room, so it's not like he's never seen me naked before." Shawn also invited his best friend, Jared, to be there as well (Shawn pointed out that since they had gym class together and had their gym class lockers next to each other, they'd seen each other naked many times as well). I considered inviting in someone else, but I considered it to be a bit too creepy for various reasons to invite in anybody else I could think of.

Eventually July (and our due dates) rolled around. I was nervous and apprehensive now that the due dates were practically upon us. I wondered when, exactly, our babies would decide to make their entrance into the world.

Early one morning, Alex burst into my room. "Shawn's in labor!" he said, and I quickly got up, pulling a shirt on and shoving my feet into my sandals. We headed out to the car, where we found Shawn and Jared (who'd been staying with us, both because his parents were out of town for a couple of weeks and so that we wouldn't have to worry about stopping to pick him up when Shawn finally went into labor) in the car, and my dad in the driver's seat. Alex and I got into the car, and we raced to the hospital.

We hurried inside when we arrived. The staff leapt into action, and we were quickly ushered into the delivery room. We were handed a hospital gown and directed to get Shawn into it. Sitting him down on a bench, I helped him out of his pajama top and undershirt.

"Hold on, buddy," I told him as we got the hospital gown on him. "It's almost over."

"It hurts," he gasped out, clutching his abdomen and panting.

"I'll bet," I said.

Jared and I helped him stand up, and while I had Jared help Shawn stay standing, I unfastened Shawn's pajama bottoms and pulled them down and off of him. Then I grabbed the top of Shawn's briefs and took a breath before pulling them down and off of him as well. I glanced up at his genitals for the first time. Since we had different rooms, this was the first time I'd seen them since Shawn was a baby. They weren't quite as big as mine, although they were still a good size, and there was a mass of black pubic hairs around them, more than I thought there'd be.

Shawn gasped out, and that snapped me back into reality. We got him back onto the bench, and one of the hospital people soon came over and said, "Get him onto the delivery table."

We helped Shawn over and got him onto the delivery table. He put his feet on the pad thingies, and settled down. As Jared, Alex and I gathered around Shawn, I took his right hand in mine. He gave me a weak smile, and I smiled back before I turned my attention to his crotch. Someone gave him a shot, and a few moments later a doctor got down between his legs.

"All right, Shawn, start pushing," the doctor said.

Shawn pushed and relaxed as directed, struggling to get the baby out of him. For a while, he worked at it, though nothing seemed to be happening. Then the base of Shawn's boycock started getting bigger, and he started screaming as the lump slowly moved along towards the end of his cock. The doctor continued to tell Shawn to push. Then the end of Shawn's cock opened up, and a head started coming out of it. The doctor put his hands underneath the head, supporting it while the rest of the baby continued its journey out of Shawn. When the baby's shoulders made it out of Shawn's cock, the doctor wrapped his hands around the baby and pulled it all the way out. Shawn practically went limp at that point, gasping, panting, and whimpering.

"It's a girl!" the doctor said moments later, over the baby's cry. The umbilical cord was cut, and the baby was taken to be cleaned.

"You did good," I told Shawn as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Alex said.

"Way to go, Shawn!" Jared said.

Shawn managed to get a weak smile off. "I'm so glad that's over," he said weakly.

A few minutes later the placenta was pulled out of Shawn, and not long after that he was handed his baby. We all cooed over her for a while before Shawn and the baby were taken off. They wanted to keep Shawn for a while for observation.

Alex, Jared and I headed out to the car and went home.

***

A couple of nights later, I hadn't been feeling well, and woke up very early with abdominal cramping. It took me a moment before what was happening to settle into my sleep-fogged brain. I quickly got up and struggled into my parents' room and woke them up.

Alex and Jared (who was still staying with us) were quickly woken, and they and my dad helped me to the car while my mom went ahead to get the car ready. We drove to the hospital, a trip that seemed to take forever. Finally we arrived, and I was taken inside.

Just like with Shawn, I was ushered into the delivery room – interestingly, the very same one where Shawn had given birth – and taken over to the bench. Sitting down, I was given a hospital gown, and I managed to get it on over my bare torso, the contractions coming faster and faster. I mentioned to a passing person about Shawn being a patient there and how I'd like for him to be there when I gave birth.

"I'll see what I can do," the guy said.

"Thanks," I gasped out.

Soon we were told that they were ready and that I was to go over and get onto the delivery table. We got up, and while Alex helped me stay steady, Jared grabbed both my sweat pants and briefs and pulled them down in one swift motion. After I stepped out of them, Jared shoved them under the bench, and he and Alex helped me over to the delivery table and helped me get onto it. I spread my legs apart, putting my feet on the pad thingies.

"Whoa, your dick and balls are bigger than Shawn's," Alex said quietly, his eyes big.

"They should be," Jared said. "Trevor's older, after all." I couldn't help but notice that Jared was still looking at my cock and balls with somewhat wide eyes as well. I'd practically forgotten that Jared was in there, and that I hadn't really planned on his being there when I gave birth, but then, I supposed that at that moment it would be a lot more awkward to insist he leave than to simply let him stay. After all, he'd seen a lot already, and as such my dignity was already shot.

A few moments later, I was given a shot, and just after that Shawn was wheeled into the delivery room in a wheelchair. He was wearing only a hospital gown as well. We flashed each other a smile. He got up out of the wheelchair and walked over to stand next to me. He blushed a bit, as the hospital gown didn't completely offer him privacy; I could see the very end of his cock and balls from the angle I was at, and his back and butt were practically totally exposed.

He took my right hand in his, just as I'd done for him when he'd given birth. Moments later a doctor got down between my legs. I noticed two things in rapid succession: One was that this was a different doctor than the one that delivered Shawn's baby, and second was that this doctor was a woman. Sure, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised by either, but at the same time the second detail filled me with momentary dread. I don't really know why – between showering after gym class at school, having sex for years, and whenever I'd get a physical at the hospital (particularly over the various examinations over the past few months), it wasn't like I'd never had my genitals exposed to other people before, but at the same time this was the first time they'd ever been seen by a woman, and that was just a bit awkward (particularly since she didn't seem all that much older than I was – I thought she looked like she was barely out of medical school). But then, while the doctor that had delivered Shawn's baby was a guy, some of the other medical personnel in the delivery room at the time had been women, so it wasn't like I was the first guy in the family to have to give birth in front of a woman.

"All right, Trevor, I want you to start pushing," she said.

I mentally shrugged, and began the work of giving birth. I pushed and relaxed in accordance with the doctor's directions. Shawn occasionally wiped the sweat off my forehead. I continued to push for quite a while before I really felt the baby move towards my cock. Then a huge stab of pain shot through my cock, and I felt it start stretching out in all direction. I gasped and clutched Shawn's hand, and he started whispering that it would be all right and that I was doing great. I continued to push for what seemed like forever before the pressure in my cock went down. A few moments later, I heard crying, and the doctor said, "It's a boy!"

I propped myself up on my elbows, and looked between my legs at the baby I'd put so much work into carrying and giving birth to. I watched as the umbilical cord was cut and the baby taken to be checked out and cleaned up. The placenta was soon pulled from me, and not long after, the baby was handed to me, and Jared, Alex, Shawn and I all cooed over him.

I was soon wheeled of and given a sponge bath before being taken to the same room Shawn was staying in (since they wanted to keep me for a little while for observation, too). We greeted each other before settling in to go back to sleep.

I slept for a while, and when I woke up, daylight was streaming through the windows. "You're finally up," I heard Shawn say, and I glanced over to see him in the next bed.

"Yeah," I said.

"Bet you're glad that's all over, huh?" he said.

"Oh yeah," I said.

We talked for a little while until a doctor came in. He introduced himself as Dr. Gleeson, and he told me was there to give both of us an examination. The examination was standard, just to make sure that we were still all right. He'd examine me first, since I had just given birth, and Shawn's examination (since he'd already had a post-birth examination) would be little more than a cursory examination.

Dr. Gleeson had me pull back my sheets as he directed Shawn to remove the hospital gown he was wearing, and (since I was still naked from my sponge bath the night before) Dr. Gleason began examining me. I winced when he started examining my cock. "Everything looks good here," Dr. Gleason finally said.

"That's good," I said.

Dr. Gleason went over to Shawn and began examining him as I sat up on the edge of my bed to watch. I noticed that Shawn didn't wince when Dr. Glesson began examining his cock. Dr. Gleeson quickly declared Shawn was good, too.

"Oh, there is one thing that should be noted," Dr. Gleeson said before he left. "Having the penis sucked helps with the recovery process."

"How much?" I asked.

"At least twice a day. 20 minutes at a time for the first week, then 10 minutes at a time after that. Keep at it until it gets erect again"

"Right," I said.

After Dr. Gleeson left, Shawn said, "So, I guess this means we suck each other's dick."

"Sounds like it," I said. "Unless you know someone else who will do it for us."

"Maybe we could get Alex to do it," he said with a smirk.

"Or Jared," I replied. After a moment, I said, "Really, it's not such a bad idea."

"Really?" Shawn said.

"Yeah," I said. "We could check, at least. But we should probably suck each other's cock as well, at least part of the time."

"All right," he said after a few moments. "Want to get started now?"

"Sure."

He got up and came over, still naked. "Want me to suck your dick first?"

"You don't have to go first," I said.

"No, it's all right," he said. "I don't mind."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"All right," I said.

Shawn knelt down in front of me and spread my legs apart. He picked up my cock, leaned forward, and took my cock into his mouth. He moved his hands to my thighs as he began sucking my cock, his nose buried in my pubic hairs and his chin pressed up against my balls. I looked down at the top of his head, watching my little brother suck my cock. For some weird reason, I started stroking the back of his head. As Shawn sucked, I actually did feel the pain in my cock go down. He sucked for the specified 20 minutes, and then I had him pull up.

"That wasn't so bad," he said.

"Take a seat," I told him, and he hopped up onto my bed.

I got down in front of him and spread his legs apart. I stared at his boycock and balls for a moment before I picked his cock up and leaned forward until his cock was all the way in my mouth. I clamped my mouth down on it and started sucking as I put my hands on his thighs, my nose in his pubic hairs and my chin pressed up against his balls. His thighs felt warm on my cheeks. I felt his hands go to the back of my head and push me in.

As I sucked Shawn's cock, I marveled. Just a year ago, if you had told me that one of my younger brothers and I would be completely naked sucking each other's cock after having watched each other give birth to Andrew's babies, I'd have told you that you were crazy. Yet here we were, me sucking Shawn's cock after he'd just spent 20 minutes sucking mine. Shawn let me know after 20 minutes had passed, and I pulled up.

We did spent a lot of time talking, something we'd never really done before. He decided to name his baby Samantha, while I decided to name my baby Nicholas. In the afternoon, we got to hold our babies, and we found out that Samantha had been the bigger of the two, weighing in at 2 pounds 9 ounces, while Nicholas weighed in at 2 pounds 1 ounce. I did feel a little bad about it all; after all, as the one who was older and bigger between Shawn and me, I should have been the one to give birth first, and to the bigger baby. That evening, we sucked each other's cock again. I sucked Shawn's cock first, and then he sucked mine.

The next morning, we sucked each other's cock again (Shawn sucked me first). He was to be released later that morning, and when our mom, Alex, and Jared came to get him, our mom went to sign the paperwork. Shawn went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then, as he came out and was drying off, we talked to Alex and Jared about the cock sucking, and much to my surprise they actually agreed to help out with it.

As Shawn finished getting dressed in the clothes Alex had brought in, our mom poked her head in, carrying Samantha in a baby carrier. "Hi, honey," she said to me.

"Hi, Mom," I replied.

"How have you been holding up?" she asked.

"Good."

"I just peeked in at Nicholas when we were going to get Samantha. He is _so_ cute!"

"Yeah, he is."

"They say the two of you can be released tomorrow," she told me, "so we'll see you then."

"All right. See you then."

I was a bit bored the rest of the time there. I was glad to see everyone when they finally came to get me and Nicholas. As my mom went to sign the paperwork for me, I took a quick shower and got dressed. We picked up Nicholas and headed home. We got the babies settled into the nursery. Going into my bedroom, I noticed that Alex had followed me in.

"Even though it's almost one," he said, "should I suck your dick now?"

"Sure," I said. "What about Shawn?"

"Jared sucked his dick last night and this morning, both," Alex told me.

I nodded, and as I kicked my shoes off, I told Alex to shut the door. I pulled off my pants and socks, then pulled my shirt off and dropped my briefs. "Do you know how to go about this?" I asked Alex.

"Not really," he admitted.

I gave him a few pointers on how to suck a cock. Then he knelt down in front of me as I spread my legs apart. He stared at my crotch for several moments until I finally said, "Hey, you gonna suck, or are you just gonna stare?"

"Oh, sorry," he said.

He lifted my cock up and moved his head forward, opening his mouth and taking my cock into it. Ever soft, my cock was big enough that he could barely get it all into his mouth. Like Shawn, Alex's nose was buried in my pubic hairs and his chin was pressed up against my balls. He somewhat awkwardly started sucking, but soon managed to get the hang of it. He sucked for the 20 minutes, and when he pulled up, he made a face, but didn't say anything.

"Thanks, buddy," I told him, giving him a huge hug. "You're the best."

***

In the mornings, Shawn and I would suck each other's cock. In the afternoons, Jared would come over, and he and Alex would suck our cocks (we'd always be together, either in my room or Shawn and Alex's). It was a few days before I noticed that in the afternoons, Jared always sucked Shawn's cock while Alex always sucked mine. I brought it up with Shawn one morning after we'd sucked each other's cock.

"Well, Jared's _my_ friend," Shawn said.

"And Alex is your _brother_ ," I replied. "So?"

"Well, it just seems weird for me to ask my friend to suck my brother's dick..."

"You didn't seem to mind when he watched me give birth. If he sucks your cock after watching you give birth, I don't think it's too much to ask him to do the same to me every now and then."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, Shawn, give Alex a break from having to suck my cock all the time. He can barely take it all into his mouth as it is!"

"Oh, all right," he said. "I'll talk to Jared."

That afternoon, when Jared came over, we all headed into Shawn and Alex's bedroom. Shawn and I stripped and sat down on his bed next to each other and spread our legs apart. Alex quickly got down in between Shawn's legs and took Shawn's cock into his mouth and started sucking. Alex seemed to be able to handle Shawn's cock better. Meanwhile, Jared got down in between my legs, and after a bit of hesitancy took my cock into his mouth and started sucking. Jared, like Shawn and Alex, had his nose in my pubic hairs and his chin on my balls. I put my arm around Shawn's shoulders as we sat there, looking down at the top of the heads of the boys sucking our cocks.

***

Shawn and I continued to suck each other's cock in the morning, while Alex and Jared rotated between us in the afternoons. Ultimately, it took just over a month of sucking for me to get an erection again. I got the erection while Shawn was sucking. He quickly pulled up, turning a bit red in the face. Alex, Jared, and I continued to suck Shawn's cock for almost 2 more weeks, until Shawn got an erection while Jared was sucking his cock.

In the 6 months since Shawn and I gave birth, I haven't found a new boyfriend. Shawn still doesn't know if he's gay or not. He says, though, that he'll think long and hard before ever getting pregnant again, and I have to agree with him.


End file.
